


Gifts

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, sometime post 17x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Where would the fun be in telling her?





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this up quickly 🙏
> 
> Prompt: "Secrets? I love secrets."

"You sure about this?"   
  
Nick rolled his eyes before looking at McGee. "Of course I'm sure."  
  
"I just meant- shouldn't you just tell her?"   
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Nick scoffed.   
  
McGee was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Right..you like to drive her crazy."  
  
"Exactly." He grinned, walking off the elevator as the doors opened. "Terry my man!" He called as he walked off the elevator.  
  
Terry, his newest gym partner, looked up from where he was checking things off on a clipboard. "Nick, McGee, what brings you two down here."  
  
"To ask you for a favor."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "As an agent or as a friend?"   
  
"As a friend." Nick chuckled. "But it's a secret and has to remain a secret."  
  
Terry perked up, and Nick exchanged a quick amused look with McGee.   
  
"Secrets? I love secrets."  
  
With a grin Nick placed his hand on Terry's shoulder. "Great, because you my friend, have the biggest job."  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been two weeks now since things, gifts, had started showing up on her desk everyday. Every morning she'd walk in to something new.  
  
Candy, food, books, art supplies, a beautiful painting in a frame for her desk, a ticket to the newest art museum- whoever was doing it obviously knew her.   
  
She had quickly joined forces with Kasie to figure out who it could be, but they knew what they were doing. No trace left behind, and the cameras always glitched at the time slot they must do it at (early morning before she arrived).   
  
And so they devised a plan.   
  
Hideout behind McGee's desk before they got there.  
  
Kasie had grumbled about having to get up so early, but had perked up soon at the thought of catching who it was in the act.  
  
Both of them crouched down behind his desk, the whole floor was empty and would be for at least the next hour.   
  
"Someone's here!" Ellie whisper shouted, ducking down with Kasie following a second later.  
  
They were both practically vibrating with excitement as they waited. Kasie anxious to figure out who it was, and Ellie because she had a good feeling on who it was. Or at least on who she hoped it was. From the type of gifts left, to the way it drove her crazy in the beginning trying to figure it out (and only one person loved to do _that_ to her).  
  
Only-  
  
"Terry?!" Ellie shouted as she and Kasie jumped up.  
  
Terry jumped in shock, dropping whatever he had on Ellie's desk as he spun around with wide eyes. "It's not me!"  
  
Ellie had to bite her tongue to hold her sigh of relief in at his words, the disappointed feeling in her stomach disappearing. It wasn't that Terry would be the worst person- but he wasn't the one she wanted it to be.  
  
She and Kasie walked out from behind the desk.  
  
"Okay so if not you, then who's buying all of this for Ellie?" Kasie asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Terry sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you-"  
  
"Is it Nick?" Ellie interrupted softly, hope obvious in her tone.  
  
His mouth twitched upwards as he nodded.   
  
Kasie squealed beside her, and Ellie could barely contain the grin that took over her face.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nick whistled as he walked to his desk three hours later. He glanced at Ellie's desk to see her stuff already there and his newest gift, more of her favorite candy, already opened and some missing.   
  
With a smile he dropped his bag down by his desk, his eyes catching what was placed on his desk as he did.  
  
"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Nick grabbed the small box, carefully lifting the lid off.  
  
Inside was a note.   
  
He didn't have to read it to know who it was from, he'd recognize her handwriting anywhere. His smile from earlier returned but bigger.   
  
_I think I should make up for all the money you spent. Go out with me tonight?_  
  
A chuckle fell from his lips.   
  
Nick never got a chance to answer as McGee then walked in, minutes before Gibbs came strolling in with Ellie behind him announcing they had a case.  
  
They shared a look, Ellie giving him a slightly nervous one before he smiled at her and her shoulders relaxed.  
  
Later, Nick cornered Ellie behind the stairs, taking the opportunity of no one walking by to gently push her against the wall and kissing her. Ellie let out a small surprised noise but was practically beaming at him when he pulled back.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to take a raincheck."  
  
"I guess so."   
  
Ellie grinned, her cheeks slightly pink. Nick not being able to help himself kissed her again.   
  
They were a little late arriving at Kasie's lab where McGee already was for an update, but neither of them cared even as McGee and Kasie both gave them knowing looks. 


End file.
